Please Don't Leave Quite Yet
by allhailthehutch
Summary: Katniss Everdeen never thought her life could change the moment she stumbled into Peeta Mellark's restaurant on a cold, winter night.


The cold air stings my face as I wrap my tattered scarf around my neck. I'm usually better prepared for this time of year, but I haven't been able to replace many of my clothes that were stolen or have gone missing. My daughter Evangeline, or Lily for short, squeezes my hand tightly, and I do my best to give her a confident smile. Her tiny body shivers under her oversized coat.

It's hard to find a decent place to stay anymore. I used to be able to get us a bed in one of the local shelters, but it's winter time, and everyone is there looking for the same thing we are.

Shelter.

I never had much growing up but at least I always had a place to stay. When Lily was born everything changed. Darius was supposed to be my protector, but when he left me with broken ribs and multiple bruises, I left in the middle of the night.

I didn't have much time to take any belongings. My only thought was Lily's safety. She was only one at the time, and I wasn't going to let her be hurt by that monster.

Darius was so charming and kind to me. My father died when I was young, and I can't remember a time when I felt loved, but Darius made me feel that way - for awhile anyway.

Two years later and I'm still running with no end in sight. I've thought about reaching out to my mother, but she practically disowned me when I told her I was pregnant. I guess most mothers don't really support their pregnant 17 year-olds.

"Mama." Her tiny voice breaks my heart into a million pieces. I know she's exhausted and hungry, but she's strong. "I'm so sleepy."

I lean down and sweep her up in my arms. She hardly weighs a thing. "I know Lily Bug but all the shelters are full for the night."

"It's so cold." I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. There is nothing more painful than not being able to provide for your child.

I just need to get her warm for just a few minutes. After that, I can rethink my options and hopefully find a place to stay for the night. I spot a local diner and quickly make my way inside.

The warmth hits me immediately, and I instantly feel better. It's mostly empty in here, which I prefer. Usually, strangers look at me and Lily with pity or sometimes disgust. I notice a blonde man sitting off by himself in the back, and I'm struck by how sad he looks.

I can see the face of a once handsome man, but there is a look of sorrow in his eyes that I can't ignore. The appearance of a man rarely garners my attention, but there is something about this quiet man that piques my curiosity.

"Can we eat?" I hear her little voice ask hopefully. My heart sinks when Lily looks up at me with her big, grey colored eyes.

"Baby, we - I'll see what I can do." I know that there is no way we can eat, but I don't have the heart to tell her.

The food does smell amazing though. It brings me back to the holidays before my father died. My mother would spend hours in the kitchen whipping up all sorts of incredible tasting food. The house would always smell like fresh baked cookies and all sorts of delicious treats that we only had once or twice a year. My stomach growls at the intoxicating smell.

"Are you going to have a seat?" The baritone voice offers gently as I turn around to see the blonde man staring back at me. Up close, I can see his eyes fill with light. His countenance has brightened a bit since I saw him at the table.. "If not, I am going to close early…"

"Oh, so sorry. We'll be leaving then," I tell him flustered.

Lily looks at me with a frantic expression. "Mama, I'm so hungry! Please!"

"Evangeline, please don't do this right now."

The man stands with his arms folded across his chest. I can tell by his expression that he's judging me.

"What do you want to eat m'lady?" Lily hides behind my legs when he addresses her. "I can make you anything you want." He notices my hesitation and continues, "It's my treat. I need to spruce up my culinary skills anyway. My cooks say I'm getting soft."

"I - mama?"

I try to think of what would be the perfect meal for us, and I honestly can't come up with a damn thing. It's been such a long time since we've had a decent meal. "How about you surprise us."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm Peeta by the way." He extends his hand, and I shake it. "Now, I know this is Evangeline, but what is your name?"

"Katniss."

Peeta gives me a smile that immediately puts me at ease. It's funny that he can make me feel better with just a simple, kind gesture. "Have a seat over there, and I will be back in a little bit, okay?"

This sort of kindness is unfamiliar to me. Normally people don't offer food or shelter, they would much rather push Lily and I away.

"Mama are we getting dinner?"

I nod with a tearful smile. "We are baby! This nice man is going to feed us."

Words can't even begin to describe how thankful I am for Peeta. He didn't have to be so welcoming but he has offered to feed me and my daughter.

Lily and I find a table and wait for Peeta to bring out the food. It only takes him twenty minutes to whip something up.

"Wow! Those look amazing," I say to Peeta as he places the tray in front of us. He's made us some type of bread that smells incredible.

"Cheese buns," Peeta says proudly. "They are an old family recipe and kind of my speciality. Enjoy, ladies."

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?" I'm not sure what prompts me to ask, but Peeta gives me a sense of comfort. It's a feeling I'm not used to.

"I would love that," he responds with a shimmer of a smile.

My stomach is full and warm from the delicious cheese buns. Lily's head rests on my lap as she snores away. "Thank you again for this. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"It was no problem, Katniss." Peeta reaches out to grasp my hand. My first instinct is to pull away, but I find myself craving his touch. "Where do you plan on staying for the night? It's supposed to start snowing."

I look out the window, and my chest aches. How can I wake my sleeping daughter and take her back out in that blistering cold? "I'm hoping I can find a shelter with some availability. It's really hard this time of year."

Peeta nods wordlessly. I feel embarrassed having to explain my situation to him. "Stay with me," he says softly without hesitation.

"What?" I ask, making sure I heard him correctly the first time.

"I have a house with plenty of rooms. You and Lily can come stay with me." Feeding me and my daughter is one thing, but this is insane! No one is this kind. No one. "Please Katniss, I'll worry about you so much if you leave."

How can someone so giving exist in this world? Peeta is a complete stranger, and he's offering me a room in his home? There has to be some kind of catch.

"Why are you doing this?" I try not to sound suspicious of his actions, but it's my nature to question strangers. "You don't know anything about me."

Peeta sighs loudly. "Katniss, it's freezing outside. You can't spend the night out there!"

I don't remember the last time I slept in a warm bed that wasn't infested with bed bugs or smelled like piss. Peeta's offer is tempting, but the last time I relied on a man to keep me safe he only put me in more danger. "I don't know Peeta..."

"Please let me help you." His blue eyes beg me to give in, and I want to stay, but I'm so afraid.

I think of Evangeline and how she's never known anything but loss. My daughter deserves to feel safe, and I'm willing to do anything for her to have that.

I'm not sure what Peeta's true intentions are, but if it allows Lily the luxury of a warm bath and a soft bed, I'll do what's necessary.

Survival is my main concern, and I sometimes have to make sacrifices. Peeta's not the first man to offer me shelter, but it comes with a price.

A price I'm willing to pay.

"Alright," I tell him with a smile. "we will stay here with you."

Peeta lives in a beautiful house about twenty minutes outside of the city. It reminds me of my grandparent's house that my family and I would visit during the holidays.

It's warm and welcoming. Just like Peeta.

I can't help but notice that there are a lot of empty spaces on the wall where pictures used to be. "The bathroom is up the steps to the left. If you wanna take a hot shower..."

Lily is still sleeping in my arms, and I don't want to wake her, but we both could use a bath. "Thank you, Peeta. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am..."

"You don't have to thank me, Katniss," Peeta says with his kind smile. "I'm just happy that you agreed to stay."

Lily stirs in my arms. "I'm gonna go get her settled. What room do you want us to use?

"There is a guest room directly across from the bathroom. It's all yours."

My heart continues to pound when I look at Peeta. His comforting blue eyes make me feel like maybe everything will be okay. I've never been so instantly attracted to someone before. I'm usually guarded and rarely let people in, but there is something about him.

"Thank you again," I tell him softly, not trying to wake Lily just yet.

It takes some coaxing to wake up Lily, but when she stands under the steaming hot water she actually giggles. The water feels like heaven on my skin, so it must feel the same for her.

I scrub away the dirt and filth from our soiled bodies. It feels so good to finally be clean, washing away all the terrible memories from the last couple of years.

After we are finish and dry off, I put Lily to bed. It's only a matter of minutes before she is sleeping soundly in the big, comfy bed.

I take a deep breath before I climb out of bed and pad down the hallway to Peeta's bedroom. I knock softly and wait until I hear him say it's okay to enter. He's wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. My lower half throbs when I take in the sight of his muscular chest.

"Katniss? Is everything okay?" The tone of his voice tells me he's concerned. If only he knew why I was really here. "Do you need more blankets?" He asks. "I know it can get cold."

I take a step forward and lift my shirt up over my head. Standing in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. "I wanted to thank you."

This is what I do. It's how I've learned to survive. The men that offer me help always want something. It's easy to give them my body. As long as my daughter is safe; I don't care what happens to me.

"Katniss! What are you doing?" Peeta looks at me with a frantic expression, sitting up straighter in his bed. "Do you think - Katniss, no."

I don't understand why he's denying me? I'm thanking him the only way I know how. I thought this is what he wanted. Why else would he offer me a place to stay? "You don't want me?"

"Christ, Katniss!" Peeta says while running a hand through his wavy, blonde locks. "Do you think that's why I asked you to stay? So I can fuck you?"

I cover my breasts with my arms and step back, suddenly aware of how silly I must seem. "Peeta, let me make you feel good. It's the least I can do after offering us that scrumptious dinner and warm shelter."

"You're beautiful Katniss, but I wouldn't dare take advantage of you. Knowing you and your daughter will survive through the night is thanks enough."

I feel the warmth flood my cheeks, and I turn on my heel, slamming the door behind me. The tears fall immediately.

I'm so embarrassed, but relieved at the same time. I can't remember the last time someone offered me so much without expecting something back in return.

But Peeta is someone I would willingly thank in my customary way. His firm hands, haunting blue eyes, and sculpted chest cause my heart to leap from my chest. His incredible cooking and patient manner make me never want to leave.

I climb into bed next to Lily and try to fall asleep, but I'm haunted by Peeta's face. He looked at me as if I was some silly girl, not like the woman I am. I need to show him I'm more than that.

There is something about Peeta, though. He's unlike any person I've ever met.

My eyes flutter open when I smell the scent of freshly cooked bacon. This is the first time in years I wake up and my stomach isn't aching for food. I turn over and see that Lily is not here next to me. I'm usually awake way before she is, but I needed sleep desperately, and the bed was so comfortable.

I quickly jump up and make my way downstairs. Lily stands next to Peeta as he prepares breakfast. I watch as she tugs at his pant leg. "Peeta, I'm hungry!"

"We are almost finished," Peeta tells her while ruffling her hair. "You just need to wait a little bit longer."

I clear my throat, and they both turn around to face me. Lily's eyes light up when she sees me. "Mama!"

"Are you helping Peeta make breakfast, bug?"

She nods her head as pieces of her dark hair fall in her eyes. "Pancakes!"

I kiss the top of her head, and she scurries back over to Peeta. He looks up and offers, "Do you want some coffee?"

I can feel the tingly, warm sensation spreading throughout my body when he smiles at me. "Sure."

Peeta pours me a cup, and I breathe in the scent of the warm liquid. "Can I talk to you after breakfast?" Peeta whispers softly enough so that Lily can't hear.

"Uhhh... alright."

I can only imagine what this is about. He's going to tell me to leave, and I'm not surprised. I acted like a complete idiot. I'm sure he thinks I'm some kind of sex crazed maniac.

Breakfast was relatively normal. Lily talked the entire time, and Peeta listened to every single word. "Hey Lily, why don't you go play in my room while I talk to your mommy?"

"Otay Peeta!"

Peeta shifts on his feet waiting for Lily to run up the steps. "I can be out of here soon," I say as soon as Lily is out of earshot.

"That's not what I want," Peeta tells me with a sad smile. "It's been nice having you here."

I can't help but notice the wistful look in his eyes. I feel the need to explain my odd behavior. "About last night..."

Peeta cuts me off before I have a chance to continue. "My wife and daughter died in a car accident six months ago."

"Oh Peeta," I want to reach out to him, but after last night it feels strange.

"I'm lonely all the time, and when I saw you and Lily in my restaurant I knew that I needed you."

My heart aches for what he must be feeling. "Peeta, I'm so sorry."

"Madge and Penelope were my everything, and I can barely breathe in the morning because they aren't here." He wipes at the tears filling his blue eyes. "I don't have anyone. My family is gone. You and Lily - I can help you."

It makes sense now. I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner. Peeta is looking for a replacement family. Lily and I are just looking to survive. "I don't know what to say."

"Stay with me," he begs. "Katniss, I can protect you and Lily."

I look at this broken man standing in front of me, and my heart breaks into a million pieces. Peeta seems to have it so well put together, but in reality he's lost just like me. I will feel like such a burden if I stay here. A few nights maybe, but indefinitely? I'm not so sure. That would be asking too much of him.

"I can't stay here for free," I tell him with my hands on my hips. "You need to let me work at your restaurant with you."

Peeta nods with a smile. "It's a deal."

Time moves quickly once Lily and I settle in. Peeta never mentions his wife or daughter again, and I don't dare bring them up.

I can't help but continue to notice Peeta. He makes me feel things I've never experienced before. I find myself unable to stop thinking about him - his bright, blue eyes, and his strong, muscular arms that I long to feel around my body.

Yawning, I hop out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to shower. I promised Peeta that I would work the morning shift with him today. As I step under the warm water my hands travel to my breasts.

The thoughts I have from watching him during the day filter into my dreams. I imagine how it would feel as his mouth sucks on my nipples. He would gently nip at them while teasing my slit with his fingers. I lean up against the wall for support as my fingers creep inside my folds. I'm already soaking wet.

I moan when my thumb moves across my swollen clit. As my fingers massage my folds, I imagine Peeta's hands. His big, strong hands as he squeezes my breast with one and the fingers from the other plunge deep into my heat.

"Fuck, Peeta!" I gasp out loud. My hands pick up speed as the warmth radiates throughout my body. I know I'm close to coming but I need just a little bit more. I slowly insert my finger and my walls clench around it.

I picture Peeta above me, his hips rocking back and forth. His cock fills me. My breathing begins to pick up as I await my impending orgasm.

"Fuck - oh yes!" The tingly sensation spreads from the tip of my head to the bottom of my feet. I can barely see when I ride out the waves of my intense climax.

Peeta's name leaves my lips just one more time before I sink to the floor and the let the water beat down on my tired body.

I can't let myself fall for him, but it's already started. Those soft, comforting blue eyes have rooted their way into my heart, and I'm incapable of letting go.

It's funny how easily we fall into a normal routine. Peeta's house is starting to feel like home. I keep telling myself this is only temporary and that I can't stay here forever, but deep down I wish I could.

Peeta's been teaching me how to cook, and I really think I'm starting to get the hang of it.

"You're a natural, Katniss!" He says proudly. "Oh hold on - you have a little something..." Peeta brushes the flour from my cheek with his thumb, and that familiar heat spreads through my body.

Lately, he's been finding ways to touch me. Sometimes when we are working in the restaurant together, his hands will linger on my hips for just a little longer than necessary. I don't mind it. It usually sends a shiver straight up my spine.

"Katniss..." Peeta whispers as he rests his forehead against mine.

I'm not sure what possesses me to do it, but I stand up on my tip toes to place a soft kiss on his perfect lips.

I give him no time to respond before I head up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

Why in the hell did I just do that?

Oh right, because he saved me and my daughter without asking for anything in return.

The sight of Lily curled up in Peeta's arms is enough to make me want to run away right now. I know she's getting attached to him. She loves him so much already and that terrifies me.

I watch them from the doorway before he senses I'm here. My fingers crawl to my mouth and trace the pink skin that aches for his lips. He's been more than polite since I kissed him that day. He's never said anything to me about it, but I notice he's giving me space.

He probably thinks I'm an oversexed young girl, but it's so much more than that. I'm afraid I'm falling - falling hard for him, and he's not ready for any of that. I haven't talked to him about that night, but the air is thick when we work together in the restaurant. Only now, I purposely avoid those little touches that used to occur as we moved around the kitchen.

Those little taps on the shoulder that served as warning when I'd slide right behind him. The light caresses on my hips as he shuffled past me by the oven. His hands over mine as he taught me how to make a roux or knead the dough perfectly. Those simple moments are gone now.

It's not him. He's not at fault. It's my problem, my infatuation. I try to move away from him now. I sense when he's near and give him plenty of room, no excuses to touch me. If I don't, and I allow those touches, my body would respond, and I cannot afford to be hurt right now. I can't stand the thought of rejection.

"Do you want me to put her to bed?" He offers, noticing I'm hovering at the doorway.

I sigh loudly. Today has been exhausting, and I can't wait to sleep. "That's fine."

Peeta scoops her up in his arms and places a kiss on her forehead. I need to get out of here. This isn't supposed to happen.

I can't rely on a man to save me.

Peeta returns ten minutes later, and he's changed into his pajamas. He flops down next to me on the couch. I scoot a few inches away, but he moves in closer.

"I'm exhausted," Peeta says as he places his hand on my knee causing my stomach to lurch. "How are you doing?"

I shrug my shoulders and move to stand. Peeta grasps my waist and sets me down next to him. "Why are you always moving away from me? It's beginning to hurt my feelings, Katniss."

I turn to face him. "Peeta, I can't be close to you. I know you lost your family and it's so soon. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

He chuckles and wraps his arm around my shoulder. He must feel me stiffen under his touch, so he reassures me calmly, "Katniss, you never make me feel uncomfortable. Come, relax. It's okay to sit closer. I don't usually bite."

I follow his lead and snuggle into his chest. I don't know why this position feels so natural, but I feel at home in his arms. I am deaf to those inner voices telling me this is wrong, that I'm crossing the line.

There is so much wrong with us, though. Peeta's a 33 year old widower, and I'm a 20 year old runaway single mother. We are both a fucking mess.

But in his arms, his warmth surrounding me, his heart beating so clearly I can sing a tune to it, I'm safe. I want to feel his strong hands on me. It wouldn't be smart to sleep with Peeta, but it doesn't change the desire I have for him.

"Katniss?" Peeta says softly, turning to face me. "I really want to kiss you again."

My breath catches in my throat. "Rea - really?"

"I can't stop thinking about your lips," he confesses. Peeta cups my cheek in his hand and I nuzzle into it. "Katniss, you make me feel alive."

Peeta's lips are on mine in seconds. I sigh when his tongue slips past my teeth and massages mine. He's an amazing kisser. I shouldn't be surprised. Everything Peeta does leaves me breathless.

Minutes pass till we finally break apart.

Peeta's lips are red and swollen from our intense kissing. He laughs to himself and runs a hand through my hair. "Damn you, Katniss. I can't keep doing this."

"You have feelings for me?" I ask, hoping he does.

Peeta lets out a sigh. "You're so young..."

"I'm not that young!" I argue back. How dare he think my age should matter. I've been through more in life than most people my age.

"I'm not ready for this," Peeta says as he stands up abruptly leaving me all alone.

I feel like someone has just thrown a bucket of ice cold water on me. Peeta can be so affectionate one minute and so distant, the next.

I'm not sure how to handle him.

I can't sleep. Peeta's kiss still lingers on my lips. I turn over, and Lily is snoring softly.

I'm mad at Peeta for making me want him. He led me on. The anger stirs in belly and I let out a loud huff. Who does he think he is?

If Peeta is sleeping in his room down the hall, I wonder if he's dreaming of me. Am I the object of his fantasies? I slide out of bed determined to make things right with him.

My heart pounds as I stand in front of his closed door. I debate knocking, but decide to open it quickly, before I change my mind.

He's sleeping peacefully. I tiptoe over to his bed and smile. He looks relaxed as I stroke his cheek and lean over to kiss his forehead.

Peeta's eyes flutter open. "Katniss," he says sleepily, "I was waiting for you."

"You left me."

His arm wraps around my waist, and I fall on top of him with a thud. I groan when I feel his erection pressing into my center.

"I want you Katniss but I don't - I haven't done this in awhile." His cheeks redden.

"I want to make you feel good," I whisper in his ear. "This can be a new beginning for both of us."

I place a soft kiss on his neck before making my way to his lips. They feel better than I remembered. His body immediately relaxes when I use my tongue to slide across his teeth, wanting to taste him fully. Peeta emits a soft moan when I rest my hand on his cheek.

This type of tenderness is unfamiliar to me, as are most things I've done with Peeta. He grabs my backside and pushes me into his cock. The sudden movement makes me break away from our kiss. "Be patient," I say with a teasing smile.

Peeta grunts in appreciation and my core throbs in response. I can't wait feel his slick skin against my own when our bodies finally connect.

I trail my index finger down his chest to his stomach till I'm right at the waistband of his pajamas.

I slip my hand underneath his bottoms and grasp his cock. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Peeta bites his lip and leans back on his pillow. "Just keep doing that."

I grab his cock in my hand and start moving it up and down. Warmth pools between my thighs when I see the precum leaking out of the tip. He wants me just as much I want him.

He's enjoying this but I want to give him more. I want him to lose control at the feeling of my mouth wrapped around him.

I lick my lips before I run my tongue along the length of his dick. "Shit, Katniss."

I twirl my tongue around the head teasingly before I lean forward and take him in completely.

"Ah fuck!" He says while attempting to catch his breath.

I grab his balls in my hand and massage them while my mouth continues to bob up and down. He's so big and so thick. The idea of him moving inside me makes me dizzy with pleasure.

"Mm, yes just like that..." His eyes are half shut and he looks at me with a dazed, crooked smile.

I can't take it anymore. My one hand moves up and down on Peeta's shaft while I slip my other hand in my panties and start rubbing my clit. My body trembles at the contact and I know for sure I'm a goner when Peeta finally touches me.

"Oh fuck! Keep touching yourself like that," he growls, which only makes me want him more.

My fingers can't give me what I want. The only thing that will finish the job is Peeta's hands on me.

"Katniss... Stop! I don't want to come just yet." I release him from my mouth with a satisfied grin. His desire overtakes any reservations he had before. "I want - I want you."

I want him. I've wanted him for months now.

"Then have me, Peeta."

He pushes my soaked panties to the side and starts massaging my folds with his skilled fingers. I bite at his lower lip before I kiss him to suppress my screams.

Peeta slinks down my body and positions himself between my legs. He's going to lick me! I groan loudly and Peeta looks up at me strangely. "I haven't done anything yet."

"No one has ever done this to me before..." I admit my cheeks turning redder by the second.

Peeta gives me a wicked grin. "Lay back and enjoy the ride."

I wait for his tongue for what feels like hours. His hot breath blows on my swollen nub as I thrust my hips upward, wanting his mouth on me, now!

Then I feel his wet tongue move up my slit and I can't hold back my loud moan of approval. "Oh... Oh!"

He laughs to himself and the vibrations only make the aching in my groin that much worse. Peeta moves his tongue up and down first, then he switches up and moves back and forth.

It feels amazing but I need something more. The warmth hits my clit and I practically jump off the bed. He's focusing on that now. He sucks on in and then swirls his tongue around in quick, precise circles.

I chant his name over and over again till I'm sure I'm screaming out loud. The tightness in my belly begins to slowly unravel.

Peeta shoves two of his large, thick fingers inside my heat, and that is all I need to send me over the edge.

"Oh my God!" I whine while clutching my own breasts. I'm so so close. Peeta can tell because his fingers move faster and he sucks on my clit with more pressure.

"Peeta," my thighs clamp around his head. "I'm coming!"

My entire body contracts and I feel the warm liquid seep down my thighs. Peeta wastes no time lapping up every last drop.

I'm a breathless, sweaty mess but I'm not finished yet.

"Peeta, I want you to fuck me."

I've waited long enough and right now all I want is for him to be inside of me.

"Are you sure?"

I nod wordlessly while he positions himself on top of me.

I bite my lip almost drawing blood when he slips inside of me. My walls stretch to fit his thickness. His movements are slow and tender, but I can see by the look on his face he needs to go faster.

I've never felt this kind of connection with a man before. The sex is great but the way he makes feel by his actions beforehand make it so much better.

"God, your pussy is so tight," he mewls while picking up the speed of his thrusts. "Fuck, you feel amazing!"

I can feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I don't want this happiness to ever end. I want to live in this moment with Peeta forever.

"Katniss," Peeta grabs my face in his hands and kisses my forehead, obviously noticing my tears. "Stay with me?"

Peeta's thumb finds my clit and I gasp, loudly. I place my hands on his chest as I buck up my hips to meet his movements. I know that I'm close. The pleasure coursing through my body is unlike anything I've ever experienced in my life.

He looks at me with darkened blue eyes, and I wonder how I got here. Peeta saved me. He took me off the street and gave me a place to live.

His eyes glaze over with pleasure. "You didn't answer me," he says as wrinkles form on his brow.

"You want me to stay with you?" I pant, feeling my end nearing. "Yes, yes... always."

I love him. Of course I'll stay with him.

I love that he wants to protect me. I love his kindness and warm smile.

"Katniss, I can't - I'm gonna come." His voice is a strangled cry.

I want him to let go. I need to feel him pulse inside of me.

"Come for me, Peeta."

The speed and force of his movements take me over the edge and within seconds my muscles are clenching around him as he spills himself inside me. I chant his name over and over again as my orgasm possesses me.

We are both sweaty and breathless. I curl up next to Peeta and he holds me tight.

It's only a matter of time before I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

It's the best night's sleep I've had in years, and I know it won't be the last.

"I can't believe she's going to kindergarten," I say sniffling. "She's so little!"

Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulder as we watch Lily walk into her classroom and greet her teacher.

"I have a feeling she's going to be just fine," Peeta says with a reassuring smile.

"She's not my baby girl anymore!" I cry. Peeta chuckles and I shoot him a furious glare. "Stop laughing at me!"

Peeta only smiles back at me. "We can always..."

"Don't you even start, Mellark!" I warn with a pointed finger.

Peeta holds up his hands in defense. "Geez, just bite a guys head off why don't you?"

I can't stand to stay mad at him. Peeta gave me a second chance at life and for that I'm forever grateful. I love him but he drives me nuts when it comes to having another baby.

It's not like I don't want that, but there are few things we need to do first.

"Hey Peeta," I say as we walk back to the car. "If you want a baby so bad then you should probably marry me first..."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Are you finally saying yes?"

I nod my head with a teary smile. Peeta sweeps me up in his arms and twirls me around. "You mean it? You'll be my wife?"

I kiss his nose before answering. "Yes! I'll be your wife."

Two years ago I stumbled into a stranger's restaurant looking for shelter, and now I'm going to be his wife.

I'm really glad I decided to stay and eat those cheese buns.


End file.
